Bereavement
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Life and death sadly hand in hand. Pain and suffering. The only thing that gives Ayase joy is her brother who she fights for; his life. All that stands in her way is Kazuma and herself. Character death.


Bereavement by blackdragonflower

Summary: Life and death sadly hand in hand. Pain and suffering. The only thing that gives Ayase joy is her brother who she fights for; his life. All that stands in her way is Kazuma and herself. Character death.

Characters belong to s-CRY-ed by Sunrise Inc.

Requested by: Fate4U16

A/N: Ayase's POV

---

_**The damn pulsing never stops... Why won't it cease?**_

_**Beep after friggin beep in a steady monotone tempo.**_

"_**Ayase Terada… She's quite the experiment wouldn't you say doctor?"**_

'_Brother… where are you?' __**Vindictive laughs by the doctor and nurse as the young alter woman groans in pain. "W-Where am I?"**_

"_**An operating table sweetheart."**_

"_**Operating… table?"**_

"_**That's what I said! Can't you hear or are you deaf?"**_

"_**No… why am I… on an operating table?" Ayase Terada tried to sit up but found she was bound to the table. "What's going on?!" She began to calmly panic pulling sporadically at the bondage around her wrists and ankles. **_

_**"You are an alter user... You are an experiment... a lab rat." The doctor placed a gloved hand on her bare arm. She could feel the cold icy flesh beneath the latex.**_

_**"Let me go!" Objects around Ayase disappeared into a rainbow abyss and the room was flooded with water. The tidal waves swept around the table and bashed the doctor and nurse into cold metal walls, soon sending them underneath churning, bloodthirsty waters. A large whirlpool swirled around the room, the calm the operating table where the alter user was lying in a short white hospital-like gown that barely covered her body. The waves split and a white-haired male with bright neon green sunglasses stepped forward from the shadows like a hell-bent Moses in the Red Sea.**_

_**"Relax dear."**_

_**"Who are you?!" Ayase still struggled to free herself. Her long hair tossed violently with each rebellious shake of her head. The young male in the crisp black tuxedo placed a white-gloved hand on her wrist. Ayase screamed in pain. The waves around her quivered then collapsed becoming a knee-deep puddle. The doctor and nurse were barely holding themselves up trying to gasp for air to save their deprived lungs.**_

_**"Kyouji Mujo..." The nurse smiled.**_

_**"You incompetent fools... You should know how to control them by now." With a snap of his fingers they were dead. The once swirling waters were gone replaced once again with the dark depressing floors of concrete and metal. Ayase's eyes were wide in fright as she stared at the dead bodies laying facedown on the floor. "Huh, what a waste they were."**_

_**"W-Who are you?"**_

_**"Me?" Mujo laughed. "I have a proposition for you my dear... actually some information to share with you..."**_

_**"What do you want?" Ayase shivered, his hand was still on her wrist, and she didn't want to feel the terrible shocking pain again. **_

_**"Miss Terada you are an alter, and you have a little brother..." The look on his face was disgusted, he hated children, obvious. **_

_**"What about him?! Is he alright?!"**_

_**"Unfortunately he in the hospital and I have the power to pull the plug on his life. You see he only has so long to live..."**_

_**"What do I need to do to save him!?" Ayase questioned determined. She would do anything to save her little brother from harm or pain. **_

_**"You'll have to dispose of someone Miss Ayase Terada... and you'll see soon enough. You'll get more information later. So what do you say?" His eyes were wide, the whites starch, the pupils small, beady, and never-ending. His lips were pulled up on one side of his face in a smug look that betrayed nothing but his confidence in whatever he was concocting.**_

_**"I'll do it..." Mujo undid the tight bindings. Ayase sat up on the table rubbing her throbbing wrists. The deviant creature grabbed the woman's wrist. There was that pain again, the sharp pain that felt like everything was being ripped from underneath her flesh. She felt weak and tears threatened to spill over.**_

_**"See to it that you do **_exactly_** what I say or your brother will not live much longer."**_

_**One silent nod.**_

_**Anything to make the crackling energy disappear along with the sharp piercing pain.**_

That's how I ended up here fighting against Kazuma, the Shell Bullet. The reading on my right arm beeps with my brother's heart rate. I want to save him, but can I really kill Kazuma to do it? We've been friends for a long time but I need to save him, my brother. I hope Kazuma can forgive me. He should be dead by now, suffocated by the dark water's grasp. Gentle fingers of the tide turned into a violent weapon to kill. I stand shocked as the water parts and there he is standing there on the floor among rocks and sand. His expression is pissed all over.

The beeping near my wrist becomes irregular and I stare at it. My heart rate beats at a thousand pulses per second. The noises, the beeps, get shorter and shorter in length until its just one long monotone note. No... He just can't...

Hot tears spill over my eyes and I can't take it any more. I don't want to be alive. "Kazuma... do it... Let me go to him..." The beautiful alter of the sea cracks and begins to crumble behind me but I don't care anymore. My brother's dead, my spirit is dead. Kazuma speeds towards me a passion in his eyes and I believe he's really going to end it right there for me... to kill me. He catches me as I fall and all I can do is smile and whisper the last few encouraging words I can to Kazuma the Shell Bullet, Kazuma the Treasoner!

I slip my eyes close and... I guess I die.

Even though I'm dead I can feel the water swell and rock around my body letting me drift softly to the bottom. What's that...?

I step out of my body, leaving the shell that was once me behind and look towards the being that is coming towards me. "Hey sis...?"

I run through the dark currents and hug my brother close and kiss the top of his sweet little head amongst those messy locks of hair. No more bereavement, no more. I have faith in Kazuma and I'm with my brother once more. He takes my hand and pulls me off away from my physical body. "Sissy I'm proud of you!"

And I could swear even my ghostly spirit could cry as we walked past the sparkling pearly gates into shimmering pure light.


End file.
